The invention relates to portable game boards and more particularly to a portable game board container which may be readily rigidified for play action.
Frequently, it is desirable to have a game board assembly which can be readily transported and which includes a case for carrying the playing pieces required for the game board activity. Oftentimes, it is also desirable to have such a game board assembly in which the nature of the game being played may be varied through provision of several alternate game board designs or surfaces.
A number of game board containers have been proposed which include compartments for the playing pieces. Some game board assemblies have included multiple sheets defining different playing board surfaces and these are supported on the playing board container or elements thereof.
Dupuis U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,168 has proposed a playing board assembly which includes two case halves which are connected by a spine panel and the halves contain checker board elements which are slidable in channels to abut over the spine and to hold the halves in a rigid horizontal plane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel portable game board assembly wherein there is included a folding case and playing board elements are utilized to rigidify the two halves of the carrying case to provide a convenient playing board.
It is also an object to provide such a portable game board assembly in which the components may be economically fabricated and readily assembled.
Another object is to provide such a portable game board assembly in which the nature of the playing board surface may be readily varied by the use of transparent playing board elements and imprinted elements disposed therebelow.